Meito
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: [Mate] Hamura lesu meratapi nasib karena dia belum menikah. Hagoromo dan Haruki mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di daerah desa di salah satu lereng gunung di Tsuki no Kuni. Tanpa sangka, ia disana bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : DLDR, Remake, Reupload, OC, OOC, Hamura x Momoshiki}


**Naruto Shippuden TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto** _ **-sensei**_

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : General, Romance**

 **Warn : DLDR, Crack Pair, OC, OOC, Re-make, Re-upload, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Alay tingkat dewa, Abal-abal, dll**

 **Pair : Hamura x Momoshiki (HamuShiki)**

 **Saya kesambet apaan bikin fic dengan pair ini, wkwkwk.**

 **Jujur saja, menurut saya, Hamura sama Momoshiki tuh cocok.**

 **Alasan mengapa bisa begitu, karena sama-sama rambutnya putih dan berkekkai genkai byakugan, itu aja sih.**

 **Daripada eneg, mending langsung baca aja deh. Happy reading...**

 **Ket :**

 **/Blablabla/ = Hagoromo**

 **/** _ **Blablabla**_ **/ = Haruki**

 _ **MEITO**_

 **(JODOH)**

Mentari muncul dari arah Taiyō no Kuni di Kamigami no Kuni.

Membuat Kamigami no Kuni terbangun dan mulai hiruk pikuk di pasar-pasar.

Haruki saat ini sedang bosen.

Wajar aja bosen kalau setelah sarapan, kedua orang tuanya, Tenji dan Kaguya, sedang membantu kedua _jii-san_ dan _baa-san_ nya, Yoake dan Yugure, yang notabene pemimpin Kamigami no Kuni.

Hagoromo dan Hamura sama-sama nganggur kaya Haruki.

Karena, biasanya setelah jam sarapan, sebuah misi datang kepada mereka.

Saat ini, Haruki mikirin enaknya ngapain, Hagoromo lagi tiduran, sementara Hamura lagi mikir nasib.

Yah, nasib si duo _Tsuki_ itu sama, masih _single._

Hanya Hagoromo yang udah nikah dengan gadis jelata dari Taiyō no Kuni, namanya Heiwa.

Pingin kan si duo _Tsuki_ nikah, namun Haruki masa bodo karena si pujaan hati entah kemana saat ini.

Setelah lama tak ada yang berkoar, akhirnya Haruki berkoar duluan.

" _Anija_ , jalan-jalan yuk. Ke desa yang ada di gunung di Tsuki no Kuni itu aja, meskipun agak gelap karena Taiyō yang kena duluan, sedangkan Tsuki terakhir. Disana tuh adem, dan banyak cecan tuh. Mungkin aja Hamu _-nii_ ketemu jodohnya disana", kata Haruki sambil senyum genit ke Hamura.

Hamura jelas sebal dan Hagoromo dan Haruki ketawa.

"Ya udah, izin sono ke _tou-san_ ", kata Hagoromo.

"Nanti Heiwa- _nee_ gimana?", tanya Haruki.

"Sebelumnya sudah kutanyakan, dia gak mau ikut. Aku bawain saja oleh-oleh daripada dianya ngambek", jelas Hagoromo.

"Ceh, istri dingertiin, _otouto_ dan _imoto_ gak dianggep", kata Haruki.

"Ya udah, nggak usah dibahas. Buruan", kata Hagoromo.

Setelah meminta izin, ketiganya langsung menuju tempat dituju.

Mereka sengaja berhenti di depan gerbang dan memilih masuk desa dengan berjalan kaki agar tak mengundang perhatian.

Saat itu, Hamura yang masih jomblo lemes banget.

Hagoromo dan Haruki yang mengetahui Hamura lemes lesu kaya orang diare gitu, segera bertanya.

" _Otouto_ , kenapa?", tanya Hagoromo.

"Diare?", tanya Haruki asal jeblak aja.

"Diare?, gue gak makan apa-apa. Diare dari mana?, harusnya lo, _imoto_. Elo makan ramen pedes lima mangkok jumbo kemaren, melebihi porsi _anija_. Ini elo baik-baik aja", cerocos Hamura heboh.

"Emang dikiranya gue tiap hari nggak olahraga, minum vitamin, dan menghindari stress. Udah, nggak usah dibahas, _anija_ ngapain lemes?", tanya Haruki langsung _TTP_ _(to the point)_

Hamura diam aja, muka langsung lemes lagi.

"Gue merana nih. Pingin kaya _anija_ ", kata Hamura jujur.

Hagoromo dan Haruki jelas cengo.

"Oi, Hamu _-nii_. Kita masih mending jomblo, asal bahagia. Orang yang berpasangan aja belom tentu bahagia. Jalani aja hidup ini. Dan lakukan yang terbaik", jelas Haruki, _plus_ pake salah satu bait lirik lagu lagi.

Hagoromo nya jelas manggut-manggut.

Orang, hampir setiap saat ia dan Heiwa bertengkar terus, bikin geger Hamura yang lagi les musik dengan Haruki.

Hingga, trio H lewat depan rumah seorang Otsutsuki.

Hamura terkesiap lihat pemilik sosok pemilik rumah yang tak lain tak bukan adalah seorang _on'na_.

Sosok wanita itu bertanduk, sama seperti Otsutsuki yang lain.

Mirip seperti tanduk kambing, hanya saja agak kecil.

Hamura _blushing_ sendiri lihat paras putih sosok itu.

"Eh, Haruki. Lo kenal sama seluruh klan Otsutsuki, kan?", tanya Hamura.

Hagoromo dan Haruki lagi-lagi cengo pas lihat Hamura yang mukanya kaya abis direbus gitu.

 _'Kok tanya gitu?'_ , batin Hagoromo dan Haruki bingung.

"Kenal kok", jawab Haruki.

Hamura teguk ludah, "Itu _on'na_ namanya siapa ya?", tanya Hamura.

Hagoromo kaget, apalagi Haruki yang hampir _jawdrop_.

"Namanya, Momoshiki. Hanya rakyat jelata. Usianya 21 tahun, 3 tahun lebih muda dari _anija_. Aku sering memanggilnya _nee-chan_ atau _sensei_. Ia guru privat khusus untuk mengajariku byakugan selain _anija._ Ia juga murid dari _kaa-san_. _Plus_ , dia masih gadis", jelas Haruki detail banget.

Hamura kaget banget, lalu _blushing_ dan kembali menatap pemilik rumah yang bernama Momoshiki yang saat ini asyik menyiram Himawari _-hana_ dipelataran rumahnya.

Hagoromo sama Haruki yang merasa aura aneh langsung asik bisik-bisik ria di belakang Hamura.

 **"Kok Hamura kaya gitu tingkahnya?".**

 _ **"Masa suka sama Momoshiki-**_ **sensei?".**

 **"Yang bener?".**

" **Feeling** _ **ku nggak pernah salah. Kalau**_ **feeling** _ **ku bilang iya gimana?".**_

 **"Samaan juga dong".**

 _ **"Menurut aku mereka juga cocok".**_

 **"Sama-sama masih single".**

 _ **"Sama-sama omega".**_

 **"Loh, Momoshiki seorang omega?".**

 _ **"Memang".**_

 **"Bukannya...".**

 _ **"Itu bukan menjadi alasan".**_

 **"Maksud?".**

 _ **"Klan Otsutsuki melarang keras membedakan orang lewat ketiga tipe itu. Itu melarang HAM. Semuanya harus setara dengan hak masing-masing. Semua layak pintar dan menjadi pemimpin seperti Alpha, bisa berbaur dan berorganisasi layaknya Beta, dan bisa merawat diri sendiri dan orang lain layaknya Omega. Kalau cinta, menurutku juga asal gimana gitu kalau dibedain. Cinta kan murni, yang terpenting kan kesetiaan dan saling mengerti adalah yang utama".**_

 **"Terserahlah".**

 _ **"Sama-sama berambut putih panjang".**_

 **"Sama-sama sempurna".**

 _ **"Sama-sama byakugan".**_

 **"Sama-sama bertanduk".**

 _ **"Semua Otsutsuki juga gitu kali".**_

 **"Iya iya".**

 _ **"Sama-sama suka Himawari**_ **-hana".**

 **"Sama-sama suka senyum".**

 _ **"Sama-sama suka kasih konseling".**_

 **"Udahlah, banyak pokoknya dari keduanya mah".**

Sesekali keduanya menoleh ke arah Hamura dan Momoshiki bergantian.

 _ **"Bener-bener cocok. Nggak ada alasan lain".**_

 **"Gak bakal bisa ditepis lagi kenyataan itu".**

 _ **"Lagipula, satu kenyataan lagi. Sama-sama suka".**_

 **"Sama-sama suka?".**

 _ **"Hamu-**_ **nii** _**jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Momo-**_ **sensei** _ **sudah lama suka. Soalnya kalau aku bahas Hamu**_ **-nii** _ **sama Momo-**_ **sensei** _ **pasti langsung**_ **blushing** _ **abis dan senyum-senyum sendiri".**_

 **"Gimana kalau langsung dinikahin aja. Mereka berdua kelihatan siap".**

Jeda bentar.

Angin menerpa lembut rambut Momoshiki yang tumbennya digerai karena biasanya diikat.

Membuat sebagian wajah putih Momoshiki tertutup beberapa helai rambutnya.

Pemandangan itu sukses bikin Hamura meneteskan setetes darah dari hidungnya.

Hagoromo dan Haruki yang tumben-tumbennya akur (biasanya bertengkar mulu), saling pandang, dan...

"O BISAAAA...!", teriak Hagoromo dan Haruki bersamaan.

Sukses bikin orang sekitar, termasuk Hamura dan Momoshiki menghentikan kegiatan dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Haruki langsung tutup mulut dengan dua tangan dan bersembunyi di balik badan Hagoromo.

Hagoromo sendiri langsung pasang muka _poker face_.

Dan berkat teriakan _anija_ rinnegan dan _imoto_ sharingan Hamura yang kalau ditambah jadi rinne sharingan (?), Momoshiki menyadari kalau trio H dari Hoshi no Kuni ada disini.

"Eh, Haru _-chan_ , Hago- _san_ , dan... uhm... Hamu _-kun_ ", panggil Momoshiki.

Pas nyebut nama Hamura, muka Momoshiki sudah kaya cabe di uleg tuh.

Hamura jelas-jelas merona hebat dipanggil dengan sufiks _-kun._

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian pirang pucat Haruki.

Trio H langsung masuk ke pekarangan kediaman Otsutsuki.

"Uhm, ano, ada perlu apa kemari?", tanya Momoshiki ramah, sukses bikin Hamura merona makin hebat aja.

"Sebenarnya, kami kemari untuk _refreshing_ , wajarlah kalau kita para penduduk Hoshi no Kuni pada stress. Sekalian Hamu _-nii_ yang lagi galau belom ketemu jodoh", jelas Haruki.

Hamura kesel-kesel dalam hati mendengar penjelasan Haruki.

"Dan, setelah melihat reaksi Hamura yang lemes lesu kayak orang diare yang aslinya kagak, ia kelihatannya minta kenalan ama Momoshiki _-san_ ", jelas Hagoromo **jujur** banget.

Momoshiki jelas tersentak kaget dan Hamura udah muka cabe aja.

Hagoromo segera mendorong Hamura mendekat, sementara Haruki mendorong _sensei_ nya mendekat ke arah Hamura.

" _Sensei_ , kami mau lihat himawari _-hana_ milik _sensei_ ya. Sekalian mau main ama kucing _sensei_ ", kata Haruki meminta izin.

Momoshiki pun mengangguk.

Haruki segera menarik lengan Hagoromo menjauhi Hamura dan Momoshiki.

Sebenarnya, ia izin melihat himawari- _hana_ dan bermain kucing milik Momoshiki dan mengajak Hagoromo segala karena untuk memberi waktu untuk Hamura dan Momoshiki.

Hamura dan Momoshiki saling berhadapan.

Pandangan keduanya menunduk, bahkan Momoshiki sampai menyatukan kedua tangan.

"Uhm... ano...", keduanya berkata bersamaan, lalu terkejut dan dua _amethyst_ saling bertemu, lalu berpaling.

Momoshiki malu, apalagi Hamura.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah Hagoromo yang sibuk melihat-lihat Himawari _-hana_ dan Haruki yang sibuk mengejar kucing milik Momoshiki yang bernama...

"HAMURA...", teriakan Haruki itu mengagetkan Hamura.

Momoshiki langsung menunduk dalam, kaget nama kucingnya itu ketahuan.

Hamura jelas kaget kalau nama kucing peliharaan Momoshiki adalah namanya sendiri.

Hamura menatap _amethyst_ gadis bersurai perak yang sama dengannya itu.

Momoshiki mendogak menatap wajah Hamura, karena tubuhnya hanya setinggi dagu Hamura.

Sekali lagi, kedua _amethyst_ pun bertemu.

" _Watashi no namae Hamura-shi_ ", kata Hamura memperkenalkan diri.

" _Watashi no namae Momoshiki_ ", balas Momoshiki.

 **OWARI**

 **Hanya sekian dari fic ini, gomen kalau jelek banget.**

 **Untuk bahasa Jepangnya, maaf kalau salah, soalnya gak terlalu tahu bahasa Jepang.**

 **Untuk di fic ini, Hagoromo dan Hamura gak homo, jadi jangan samakan dengan fic dengan pair HagoHamu karya saya.**

 **Untuk yang tentang tipe Alpha, Beta, dan Omega, maaf kalau salah. Itu sebenarnya menurut pandangan saya.**

 **Saya ngebayangin kalau dunia membedakan antar karir dan pendidikan melalui tipe orang, menurut saya itu sih kaya pelanggaran HAM, karena tipe Omega pasti tak akan mendapat pendidikan layak seperti Beta dan Omega.**

 **Sekian dari saya, RnR bagi yang mau ;) ;) ;)**


End file.
